


Tsuna-sensei!

by Alice39



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice39/pseuds/Alice39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsuna ditches paperwork and becomes a teacher. For a period of time, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna-sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a betaread version of one of my stories in ffnet. Though there aren't any major plot change, I personally think that this version is better. This would be updated every week. Or even earlier if I can.

# Tsuna-sensei!

## Chapter 1

### Freedom From Paperwork!

A brunet in his twenties was calmly writing on his marble desk, the sound of his black lid pen scratching with the piece of paper. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, he never knew that being a boss would mean finishing a lot of paperwork and he never wanted to be a boss in the first place. 

The sheer irony of the statement was enough to make him bang his head on the table. 

"Tenth!" A silver-haired man opened the door to the room and entered. Pacing around quietly as he tried not to drag his feet as he walked, he carried a new batch of paperwork. 

Tsuna twitched at the sight, his eyebrow rising as he saw the batch being placed at his desk. He wasn't even done with this current batch and another one already arrived? He looked at the man with a strained smile, too tired and dismayed to give anything much more than that and he asked, "Hayato, is that for me…?"

"Yes."

_**Bingo.** _

When Tsuna narrowed his amber eyes in an effort to have a perfectly unusual glaring contest with the towering paperwork, Gokudera cleared his throat as he took a deep breath and explained, "Mukuro and Hibari destroyed the south wing of the mansion when they fought yesterday."

"South wing?" Tsuna asked incredulously, his eyes widening in question as he looked at his right-hand man. He knew that the two were on bad terms, but why exactly did they fight? They try to be civil when interacting with each other, albeit the murderous aura emitted at the site. Tsuna shifted his attention from the glaring paperwork to his right-hand man as he tilted his head to the side and inquired, "Why did they fight?"

Hayato gritted his teeth as a scowl formed on the corner of his mouth and he answered, "They fought for the last piece of pudding."

Ah.

_Another unreasonable excuse._

_**Again.** _

Tsuna tried his best to control his patience, mentally doing yogas and other patience-controlling routine, and he questioned, "Isn't that the third time they destroyed a building this week?"

"T-tenth." Gokudera noticed the drop in the room's temperature and the sore fact that a cold gust of wind literally flew past by him as he called out to his boss. Clearing his throat once again and clutching the ends of his shirt, he corrected, "This was the fourth time."

There was silence before Tsuna shook his head and brought his arms just below his chin and he sighed.

"Hayato." His silky voice came out gentle and desperate and he looked up at his right hand man with pitiable eyes as he narrated, "It's been years since I visited my mother in Namimori and I really miss her."

Hayato nodded understandingly, bobbing his head in reasonable agreement. After all he respects his boss and he knew that his boss always had a soft spot for his gentle mother who was back in Namimori. 

There was silence between the two of them and Tsuna tried to press his luck, "Can I have a small vacation for a little while?"

Hayato looked hesitant at the question, so close and so far to his choice that he seemed like some deer in headlights. If that was possible for Gokudera anyway, and Tsuna continued to plead, "I really miss my mother."

"I understand, Tenth." Hayato finally relented after a while of silence. He glanced at the Tenth with puffed-out chest as he volunteered, "The guardians will take over for the time being."

Tsuna brightened up as he clapped his hands and he let out a warm smile, "Thanks, Hayato."

_**Bingo.** _

It was too easy for Hayato to give in.

Hayato, for his part, only beamed with obvious delight and pride as he nodded off. Turning to his back and walking away, he left the room.

"…I do feel bad for Hayato and the others." Tsuna silently muttered as soon as his right-hand left and closed the door. The insane part of his brain popped up and then Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders and he mischievously added, "Oh, well, at least I can have a vacation."

A small and creepy smirk appeared on Tsuna's innocent lips.

It was a given that someone who stayed with both Reborn and Mukuro for so long will have a hand in manipulation. That and having spent so many days with his eccentric guardians was enough to rip off the little sanity left of the man. 

Tsuna just lounged in his chair, twirling his pen as he continued to smile. He'll fly to Namimori in a few days with the Family's personal jet. Standing up, he decided to go to his room to prepare the things that he was about to pack. Finally, there was freedom for him.

**Freedom.**

Freedom from the dreaded and hellish paperwork, the bane of his existence.

* * *

Tsuna smiled gently as soon as he arrived at his home. He drove by himself in a Porsche that was given by Nono and parked at the road opposite their house's lot. He looked at the house with a sad, reminiscing look on his face and he stopped for a while to continue doing it. 

It was definitely small compared to the mansion he was staying in but Tsuna will never call any other place than this as his home. Besides, the mansion, the Vongola mansion, was a place for lunatics and all the insanities of the world.

As he stopped staring at his house, he shifted his attention and glanced at the nearby surroundings, it has been a long ten years yet precious Namimori haven't even changed that much. It was still as peaceful as it been, despite all the fights that have been fought in this place.

Leisurely sauntering to his home's wooden door, he gently knocked a few times. After a while, the door slightly opened and a delighted mother screamed, "Tsu-kun!"

"I'm home." Tsuna proclaimed with a warm smile on his face as he acknowledged his mother. He knew that his mother will be delighted and it was enough to make him smile sincerely. While it was true that he moved to Namimori because he wanted freedom from his paperwork, it was also a given that he missed his mother.

"You've grown!" Nana cooed as she opened the door to let her son in, moving to the side to give space. As soon as Tsuna entered and comfortably settled himself, she gave a little pout on her lips as she playfully complained, "You didn't tell me that you'll visit. I haven't prepared anything."

Tsuna gave a soft chuckle and an apologetic smile in return. Gesturing to her, he smiled, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well," Nana beamed, her face glowing and her eyes lighting up, "this is a wonderful surprise!"

"Haha." Tsuna gave a generous chuckle before he looked at the direction of the stairs and he stated, "I'll just place my luggage upstairs in my room."

"Sure." Nana gave him one of her gentle, motherly smiles and she divulged, "I cleaned it everyday, anyway."

Tsuna nodded as he uttered, "Thanks."

"Well then," Nana beckoned as she set off to another direction, "I'll be cooking in the kitchen, then, Tsu-kun."

"Hai." Tsuna inclined his head and he softly expressed, "I love you, mom."

He wasn't sure if the last part was heard by his mother but he was happy he said it. After all, he really did love his mother.

He walked off to his room with a warm feeling on his chest.

* * *

The room was exactly how it was when Tsuna left it ages ago. The little hammock where Reborn slept in was still there and his consoles where placed where he left them. The bed he used to sleep in a decade ago was still clearly in shape and definitely still where it was placed. Even the little mattress where the kids used to slept in when they wanted to sleep with Tsuna was still there, neatly rolled up.

The room was beyond any doubt clean. It seemed like it was merely just yesterday when Tsuna finally agreed and left for Italy to handle the Family business. It was doubtlessly a hard choice and one that he wasn't willing to choose whole-heartedly either.

But when the time came, it was the path he chose. And despite the ups, downs, and the seeming roller coaster of a ride that went with the choice, Tsuna didn't regret it one bit.

As memories from the past entered and flooded the young boss' line of thoughts, it was cut off when his mother opened the room and as she announced, "It's time to eat, Tsu-kun~"

* * *

Comfortably sitting in his seat by the dining table, Tsuna took a bite of his meal and warm feelings and sensations flooded him. The mere fact that the taste of the food was just so heart-warming, familiar and undoubtedly delicious made Tsuna smile and he expressed, "It's delicious."

"Thank you, Tsu-kun." Nana graciously accepted the compliment, pink slightly tinted her cheeks. As she finished another bite of her meal, she commented, "Ne, Tsu-kun, you've become even more adorable."

This time it was Tsuna who gave a smile in return of the compliment.

"I wonder," Nana tilted her head to the side, bringing her hands to her chin in an inquisitive manner as she dropped, "Are you in a relationship?"

Images of the frenzied fangirls back in Italy who performed drastic and over-the-top methods just to meet him floated in his mind. He remembered the times when different girls serenaded him, threatened him and flat-out desperately asked for his love and Tsuna shook his head in response to his mother's question.

Kyoko, his childhood crush, and Haru, undoubtedly one of his past flames, were both somewhere in Italy at the moment, living out the lives they decided to choose and partake in. Both of them are dearly held in a precious spot of Tsuna's heart but they were just female friends.

At the moment, Tsuna's concern and main priority is the Family. He invested time and effort to protect it, to nurture it and to help it grow.

As his thoughts returned back to reality, the doorbell rang twice and Nana stood up and excused herself as she went off to open it. 

She returned after a while with a smile on her face and then for some reason, Tsuna's intuition went haywire. _Like crazy, radar, get-me-out-of-here-immediately alarmed._

"Ne, Tsu-kun." Looking oblivious to Tsuna's current mental and insane concerns, Nana tilted her head to the side as she asked, "How long will you stay here?"

His intuition was forcing him to lie but Tsuna came clean, against the betterment of his sanity, and he informed, "More than a week but less than a month. I'll leave as soon as the Family back in Italy notifies me."

"Ah." A bright grin made it's way on Nana's lips.

Tsuna's intuition acted as if it was on crack and Tsuna alarmingly gulped.

"Why don't you work as a temporary teacher for Nami-chuu for a while?"

* * *


End file.
